


Orange/Practical - Pride/Diligence

by tpena19



Series: Magnificent Seven Rainbow Acrostic Poems [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Acrostic, Orange, Poetry, Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Heavenly Virtues, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpena19/pseuds/tpena19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate - color: orange (practical), sin: pride, virtue: diligence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange/Practical - Pride/Diligence

**Orange - Pride/Diligence**

**N** one of the seven can compete with his  
**A** bilities with a knife: others can’t compare, in neither  
**T** hrowing nor  
**H** ealing.  
**A** ll he is, is dedicated to their protection and continued existence.  
**N** atural mother hen.

 **J** udgmental  
**A** ttractive  
**C** ompassionate  
**K** nowledgeable  
**S** ensible  
**O** bstinate  
**N** eat

 


End file.
